Basing from my own experience, having to drive from San Diego to Los Angeles Calif. and back (roughly 300 mile round trip) two to three times a month while I was putting my children to college at UCLA was a very challenging driving experience. I had to make pit stops for coffee break several times along the way just to keep myself alert and awake. That alone plus the usual heavy traffic congestions adds a lot on travel time. So I said to myself, “there must be a better way to keep myself awake, energized, and alert while driving”—and this idea to satisfy a long-felt need was conceived. With some waterless coffee in my pocket, I can now drive over extended period without having to make pit stops for coffee break. I am sure that I am not alone to benefit from this invention.